


【洋岳】万圣节

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [7]
Category: ONER
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, 万圣节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 只有脑洞没有文
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542





	【洋岳】万圣节

万圣节大家都穿戏服，凡子狼人，小弟精灵，洋洋王子，只有岳岳还是平时那样，洋洋问：“老岳你怎么不换衣服啊，你今天要扮什么？”岳岳笑了一下，露出小虎牙说：“洋洋，哥哥我扮的是吸血鬼啊。”说完去啃洋洋喉结。


End file.
